


you're SODIUM cute

by rag__tag



Series: W.D. Gaster/Sans drabbles, but they're all post-true pacifist ending [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BUT IT GETS SO FLUFFY, Bad Puns, F L U F F Y, Fluff, IT'S SO FUCKING FLUFFY, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", S O, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, kinda sad-ish at first, post-void gaster, sans trying to flirt with his bf using horrible science jokes, shitty science puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: Sans swears he was alone...Oh, he was very wrong.But that's okay.At least he gets to be with someone he loves with all of his soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The W.D. Gaster/Sans tag has had no decent fluff that is actually sans/gaster shipping >:0  
> AND I'M HERE TO PROVIDE
> 
> ... for the 8th time??? maybe?  
> I lost count 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Please enjoy. <3
> 
> I'm actually quite happy with this one uwu It's short but it's pretty cute in my opinion <333

_i’m alone._

He could feel as if he were waking up after a long, deep slumber… although he only got the average amount of sleep he got. But… the thing that concerned him the most was the fact that he had a solid sleep that had no waking up or bad dreams in the middle. How?  
Sans rolled over to his side; he swear he could still feel the cold, dark lonliness that he had been feeling for years, but why didn’t he have any bad dreams?  
For some reasons, the curtains were filtering a warm, gentle sunlight he could feel on his bones, which he had never felt before. 

 

_wait a moment… i’ve felt this before._

 

Sans recognised that they were on the surface, but his vision was still black. He didn’t want to open his eyes; he didn’t want to open his eyes to the same, empty space in front of him as he did every morning in Snowdin. He rolled over again, clenching the fabric of the pillow in his hands. The soft cotton and cushioning was comfortable, it was certainly different to his old bed in Snowdin. It felt so much cleaner and cozier, as well. The mild scent of linen along with the comfort and warmth of the bed had him feeling as if he were wrapped in comfort. At the very back of his head, a thought slowly made his way out; what if i’m actually not alone this very moment?  
He shook it off; He HAD to be alone. He couldn’t feel anyone next to him, anyway..  
Or could he?  
He was dying to open his eyes and take a look, but he did not want to disappoint himself by looking at another empty space. Sans knew that it couldn’t be him who laid next to him… he had been gone a long time. 

 

He couldn’t keep still. Sans rolled over once again, the thoughts were beginning to bother him now. But that burning white curiosity…  
He wanted to have a look so badly. The impatience was killing him by the second. 

 

But he didn’t want to have to go through another day that began with a horrible morning. And a lot of horrible mornings involved him waking up alone.

 

_i swear i’m not alone… there HAS to be someone there…_

 

Sans was trying as hard as he could to put off the temptation, but…  
He decided to roll over one more time. Perhaps today could be his lucky day? It couldn’t be.

 

He opened his eyes.

 

 

 

“Good morning… _legendary fartmaster._ ” A cheeky but warm smile met Sans’s gaze. He looked for a few moments.

 

_i’m not alone afterwards._

 

“good morning to you too, wingdingus.” Sans couldn’t stop smiling. He wrapped his arms around Gaster, pulling him close. He held him tight, as if his life depended on it. 

 

He didn’t wake up to that same cold, dark lonliness he woke up to.

 

**He woke up to someone he loved with all of his soul.**

 

"Did you sleep well?" Gaster asked, his voice was quiet and his tone was soft.  
"very, actually. didn't wake up in the middle of the night after a bad dream or any of that carryon." Sans looked up at Gaster, lovestruck. Every time he looked at Gaster, he took in every single one of Gaster's details, wanting to remember him as much as he could, even though he was here with all of the monsters once again.  
"We should get up.. I have plans for today.."  
"nah. i think we should just cuddle."  
"Bu--"  
"no but's."  
"... How could I say no to that face." Gaster smiled like a dork. Sans had his wide eyes-large pupils look on, and it normally won over Gaster whenever he wanted something from him.  
"excellent." Sans moved up a little and gently pressed his forehead against Gaster's, looking into his non-scarred eye. He returned the gaze.  
"You're so cute."  
"don't say that, because you're SODIUM cute." Ah, the good ol' science pun. It _always_ brought a smile to Gaster's face. Sometimes, like now, it even made him giggle.  
"I love you, Sans."  
"love you more."  
"Even more."  
"i love you the most."  
"I love you too much."  
This carried on in the same way for a good ten minutes. "okay, you win." Gaster gave a small, victorious-sounding chuckle. They were still touching foreheads, still holding eachother close. They were both quiet for a few moments, enjoying eachother's company. Gaster suddenly gasped.  
"I just realized something.."  
"do tell!"  
"I've got my ION you." Sans grinned, then broke into laughter.   
"i'm attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force." More giggles. Gaster kissed Sans on the forehead, and pressed his forehead against Sans's again.   
"y'know, i'm really happy that you're here with me on the surface. i'm looking forward to the future more than i was before."  
"Even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you."  
A light blue blush coated Sans's cheeks and he smiled.   
"you're absolutely perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to find me on deviantart and tumblr!!  
> my username on both sites is rag--tag
> 
> Oh and i got some of the puns from http://www.jokes4us.com/pickuplines/scientificpickuplines.html because i cant think of decent enough puns


End file.
